


Cry on me

by bezzie_mates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, KaraLena, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, crying lena, kara checking on lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: Kara saw Lena crying in her apartment through her x ray vision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer. but I really just wanted to read something like this. Just letting some supercorp feelings out.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes and poor writing
> 
> This might suck bc English is not my first language. This is literally a piece of shit compared to the AWESOME fanfics I've read here. But maybe someone will enjoy this? maybe cry on this? probably not. but i'm posting this anyway. so...

She never broke down. Maybe let a few tears fall but she brushes it off quickly. There's no point in crying. She'd look pathetic. And the fact that she'll have no one to cry on only makes her feel more lonely.

  
But she couldn't hold it this time. She couldn't brush off something so heavy inside her. She couldn't breathe anymore. She couldn't hold the pain in her throat any longer. She broke out a sob. The sound she made made her cringe. She sounds pathetic. She laughed internally as she continued sobbing. She wiped her tears with her hands. There was a lot. She felt like an idiot but she couldn't stop. And all she could do was hug herself so that somehow she may feel safe and she'll just stay like that until the tears stop falling.

 

  
...

 

  
She never saw anything more heartbreaking. As she looked through the walls, she saw the strong and brave woman she knew curved up in a ball crying to herself. She fought the urge to barge in and just hug her. She felt her own tear drop. She couldn't help it. She knocked on the door. She saw her get frightened and looked around for something. she got up, hurrying, and took a tissue box and wiped her face clean. She was already free of make up. She's so beautiful. She saw her struggling in front of the mirror making sure her face is clear of tear stains. She then looked towards the door as if wondering if there's still someone out there. she knocked again and saw her walk towards it. she put her glasses back on.

  
"kara." her voice sounds hoarse and tired and her eyes are still red and puffy.

  
"Are you okay?" she felt so stupid to ask. of course she wasn't.

  
"uhh. Yeah! I just.um. I was cutting onions." her forced smile wasn't really convincing.

 

"what brings you here, kara?"

  
"I just... I was just wondering how you were." She offered a sad smile.

  
"I'm okay. I'm fine." she saw her hesitate before she opened the door wider to let her in.

  
"I'm sorry to come unannounced. I just wanted to make sure. and uhh. I brought cupcakes." she said more cheerfully.

  
"Thank you, kara. but you really didn't have to. I'm fine."

 

They both took a seat in the couch 2 feet away from each other. Kara looked at her intently. with the most caring look she ever got. she felt the lump in her throat again.

 

"umm. can you wait here for a sec? I just have to clean up those onions." She hurried into the kitchen as she brushed off the tears she couldn't hold.

 

Kara couldn't help but follow her. "you cooking something?"

 

There was no way to explain why there were no onions. She was annoyed now and went directly into the bathroom and locked herself in. Kara mentally slapped herself.

 

"Lena, I'm so sorry."  
She couldn't have heard those soft sobs if she were human. "I'm here for you. you can talk to me."

 

  
"Just please go, Kara." she spoke through sobs and Kara rest her forehead against the door.

 

  
"You don't have to be alone Lena. You don't have to hide from me." She took off her glasses and saw Lena looking back at her.

 

"I'll keep you safe." Lena only hugged herself tighter.

"I promise."

 

Lena didn't move and continued sobbing. kara sighed and sat down beside her with only the door separating them.

 

"I'll just be here. I'm here for you...always." as she kept looking at her through her x ray vision.

 

Lena only cried more until she heard the other girl sing. her voice was so beautiful, so soft and so relaxing. she rest her head against the door to hear her better. Kara kept looking at her until her breathing steadied and her eyes started closing. She stood up and used her x ray vision to find where Lena puts her keys. She found them and slowly opened the door. Luckily, the girl shifted and was now resting on the wall. She gently took her in her arms and put her on the bed. She looked at how peaceful she was and how sad her face looked. She brushed the hair on her face and saw a hand moved to touch hers.

 

"you stayed."

  
"Of course." Green eyes met hers and she smiled wider.

  
Lena felt like she was about to break down again and squeezed the hand holding her.

 

"Can you stay a little longer?"

  
Kara nodded quickly, her smile never fading. "For as long as you want."

  
Lena smiled. "That might be a long time."

 

She moved and pulled kara into her bed. Kara lied down beside her and linked her hand with hers.

 

"I don't mind."

  
Lena pulled her closer and rested her head against the blonde's chest.

 

"Thank you."

 

Kara felt her shirt getting wet and hugged her tighter. "anytime."

  
And Lena sobbed as Kara rubbed her back, whispering soothing and loving words into her ear.


End file.
